The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×monrifolium Ramat., commercially grown as a garden mum, and herein after referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmustarbu’. ‘Zanmustarbu’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new chrysanthemum cultivars with a double-spider type flower, a natural season flower date around August 20 (week 34); blooming for a period of 5 weeks. ‘Zanmustarbu’ is a seedling resulting from a crossing of the seed parent id 710 and pollen parent 16.590. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmustarbu’ differ from plants of parent plants in (1) flower color (2) and bloom type. (1) The flowers of ‘Zanmustarbu’ are white, while those of the seed parent and pollen parent are yellow, and purple, respectively. (2) The flowers of the seed parent are double, while those of the pollen parent and of ‘Zanmustarbu’ are double-spiders.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Wilhelmus Bemardus Blom on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2004. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmustarbu’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in 2004 were propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.